


Signs of Life

by Vreliskriri



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Foulq is discussed, HOWEVER. I extend a friendly fist to LNC canon, Limsa Lominsa (Final Fantasy XIV), Spoilers for the LNC questline, The Drowning Wench, Thieves' Cant, While this is set after the 5.0 MSQ there are no spoilers for that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vreliskriri/pseuds/Vreliskriri
Summary: Rine catches up with Baderon after two weeks of lancer training in Gridania.
Relationships: Baderon Tenfingers & Warrior of Light, Foulques & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	Signs of Life

“That’s one big toothpick ye ‘ave there, Rine. How fare ye in the Lancers’ Guild?” 

Even without asking, Baderon can tell that taking up the lance seems to have done her good- the difference is like night and day. Half a moon back Rine was… hale and healthy, maybe, but a great many things were off. Each movement and every breath of hers was slow, cautious and controlled, and there was too little movement altogether. Instead of talking with her hands, Rine had kept them flat against the counter. 

Baderon didn’t get the full story when they last met, but he knows Rine has had a rough time as of late, what with her getting severely ill in the middle of an important quest. The ailment was the sneaky bastard type: dormant until she as much as sneezed and lunging at her throat when she did. No wonder that Rine was left dreading the slightest sign of exhaustion.  
  
That she’s now swaying back and forth on the soles of her feet is a good sign. 

“Rather well, thanks fer askin’, though the learning side of things has been more in spite of the Guild ‘an thanks to it,” she says. 

“There ye go, lass. A gulp of yer favourite thing, an’ then ye tell me all about it. We ‘ave run out o’ La Noscean red fer the moment, but orange is still in stock,” Baderon says, handing Rine a big flagon of orange juice. She downs it all at once. Another good sign. 

“Guildmaster Ywain has been… well, distant in ‘is methods o’ teachin’. He _says_ I make a good lancer, but I cannot fer the life of me whiddle how I should take ‘is word fer it when I ne’er had a bell’s worth of training with ‘im present. Instead I’m getting what Ywain calls trials.”  
  
“An’ what are those like?”   
  
Rine sighs.   
  
“Last week I was to go into the woods to fetch ‘im a special rock. Ywain praised me plenty upon my return, but had very little interest in how I did it. Turns out this was another test o’ courage, as if that needs testin’.”  
  
“Whatever has ye freezin’ up, a lack o’ guts ain’t it. Ye still freeze up, no?”  
  
“Not as often as before. It happens less now that I’ve started to get a grip of the lance. Getting tangible instructions goes a long way.”  
  
“Hold it there, Rine, ye’ve lost ol’ Baderon. If Ywain’s not teachin’ ye, who is?”  
  
“A dimber damber by name of Foulques, from outside the Guild. I’d wager ye’d like ‘im. He’s a bit of a rook, but certainly not the menace the guildmaster makes 'im out to be. The worst of Foulq’s offenses in Ywain’s books would seem to be how he’s _‘corrupting my training’_ by… training me?”  
  
“Sounds like one charmin’ bloke. Remember: any friend o’ yers is a friend o’ mine. Be sure to tell ‘im that in case he plans on visitin’ Limsa someday.”   
  
Rine grins. “I will. Now, what if I told ye I’m finally eligible fer ale?”  
  
Baderon laughs. “I might’ve promised ye summat akin to a nameday drink, provided ye lived long enough fer one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't finished the Lancer quests when I first started writing this. Revisiting the draft several months later was...fun. No, really, I did have a blast writing this! Rine started in Limsa, and I've had a soft spot for Baderon ever since. Without overlooking Rine's three years of WoL experience, Baderon does still look out for her. 
> 
> I am confident that stepping all over the LNC canon will be at least as much fun. 
> 
> Special thanks to Jimmy_Rustled_Bird!


End file.
